Who Says He Can't?
by Purple.Chocolate.Stars
Summary: Be evil that is. Hiyoshi tortures Shishidou without even knowing it...or does he? Gakuto and Oshitari aren't much help either and Choutarou is just as cute as ever. Rated M for Shishidou being a perv. Silver Pair horray! XD


**Ignore my random perversion streak and just enjoy the story xP**

_**Disclaimer: Prince of Tennis is property of Takeshi Konami-sama. **_

_Italics __are Shishidou being a pervert._

**Who Says He Can't?**

_.Purple. Chocolate. Stars._

"Oi Choutarou, stay after practice for a bit okay?" Shishidou asked offhandedly over his shoulder. His jersey was swung over his shoulder as the dash specialist struggled with the sleeves of his uniform.

Blushing cutely, Choutarou fumbled with his sentence for a moment, "I-I have a project I have to work on with Usui-kun after this, so I won't be able to stay."

Standing straight up, Shishidou looked over at the silver haired boy, "Usui? Who the hell is that?"

Before Choutarou could respond, a sigh of pity was heard from next to the tall boy and a figure of mushroom-shaped, dirty-blonde hair appeared, muttering, "Genkokujou."

Uncharacteristically, Hiyoshi wore a slight smirk on his usually emotionless lips.

"Usui-kun is actually one of Choutarou's close friends. They spent a lot of time together in elementary school," Hiyoshi stated matter-of-factly.

Shishidou scowled at the attitude the younger student seemed to be giving him. Hiyoshi's air of superiority seemed to have increased when Choutarou confirmed his statement with a slight nod and a nervous laugh at the tension arising between his friend and partner.

"You seem to know a lot about Choutarou's elementary school friends," Shishidou commented.

"Of course," the mushroom head sneered, "I was one of them."

An uncomfortable silence enveloped the club room, which consisted of most of the Regulars, if not all.

"Ne Ohtori, do you remember when I invited you over to make a cake for sensei's birthday?"

Thinking for a moment, Choutarou replied with a nod and a slight blush from the memory.

Shishidou formed a dangerous aura, glaring at Hiyoshi, "Why? What happened?"

A look of innocence swept across Hiyoshi's features then he continued, "Well by the time we were done, Ohtori-kun was practically covered in icing."

Gakuto, who had just finished changing, snickered, "Wow Ryou, Hiyoshi's got to see Choutarou covered in icing before you did."

Oshitari clicked his tongue in remark, "Covered from head to toe, it's almost arousing." While Choutarou blushed furiously at the comment, the tall boy shuffled back to his tennis bag and continued re-packing while Gakuto complained to Yuushi; something about covering himself in icing just for him.

Shishidou's mind came to a complete halt at the thought. It took a few minutes to process, then the image was complete; younger Choutarou with splotches of the sweet, fluffy substance dotting his face and clothes.

But at their age, it's normal for nearly half their thoughts to consist of sex or arousing images. And in almost no time at all, the pervious image of younger Choutarou evolved into current day Choutarou, and instead of getting icing all over his shirt, the Choutarou in his mind was sprawled over his sturdy table, smeared with vanilla ice cream, chocolate sauce and was just about naked as the day he was born.

By the way, that's pretty naked.

"_Sh-Shishidou-san…" the fantasized Choutarou whispered needily, licking his chocolate coated fingers in an arousing manner._

Shishidou gulped and licked his suddenly very, very dry lips, ignoring the words coming from the teammates around him.

_Releasing cute whimpers and gasps, the boy atop the table slowly, carefully touched himself while a crimson blush arose into his pale cheeks. His__ deep, caramel eyes were fogged over with lust and he occasionally gave out a cute sound from the pleasure, raking through his body._

"_Shishidou-san, I-I…__ want you inside of me…" was one of the breathy demands that shook the older brunette the most. He could practically taste the sweet stickiness from the younger boy's body, mixed with the lustful fluids his member was releasing. _

_As moments passed, he watched as Choutarou's face tensed with ecstasy as he heard soft, breathy demands being gasped past kiss bruised lips while the fit body arched closer into his touches._

_Suddenly__ a wet, sticky substance spilled into his hands, from the other's aching member. The fluid was warm and milky and felt like silk against his calloused hands._

"_A-ah…ah! Shishidou-san!"_

_Hearing the silver haired boy call out his name in such a cute voice made him loose all control, and hearing his name being called so passionately drove him off the edge, making him want to hear his name being said over, and over, and over, and over, and over…_

"Oi Ryou! Ryou, Are you even listening to me? _RYOU_!"

Shaking himself loose of his sudden dream, Shishidou did his best to shield his face so that no one (especially Oshitari or Gakuto) could accuse him of his current red-faced state.

But his embarrassment did not go unnoticed by Hiyoshi. He wore a mocking smirk on his lips, aimed directly at the blushing brunette.

"What's the matter _Shishidou-san,_ are you feeling okay?" Hiyoshi asked innocently. The blonde took a few steps until he was only a couple centimetres away from his senior. Shishidou simply glared through his red cheeks, but suddenly he felt something bump against his groin and his eyes widened for a fraction of a second.

Hiyoshi caught this reaction as well, and repeated it with more force. "Are you sure you don't need to go the nurse's office, _Shishisdou~san?" _

Fuming, and blushing horrifically red, he swiftly turned away from Hiyoshi, grabbed his tennis bag and stormed out of the change room, praying to Kami-sama that nobody had noticed the bulge in Shishidou's pants.

Exiting the room swiftly, he heard Choutarou's faint voice behind him; Shishidou desperately escaped his younger partner and the rest of his overly-teasing team.

Back in the room, Atobe appeared from behind a row of lockers, "Good work Hiyoshi, you're going to make a fine captain one day; maybe almost as well as Ore-sama himself."

But Hiyoshi barely heard his current captain and simply enjoyed teasing the couple.

"Genkokujou senpai," and with a smirk, he excused himself.

-

**Should I raise the rating? XDD Let me know ;P I don't want to scar innocent minds…yet. **

**Leave a review cause they make me happy ;D And if you have time, go vote on my poll. It's pointless, but I'm hopeful :D**


End file.
